Economics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Over veiw The economy relies on 5 sources- retail, growing tourism, agriculture, mining and the limited and sporadic output from both the Longbridge car plant and Wednesbury light industrial estate. Agriculture Main agricultural goods include wheat, apples, wool, beer, cider, beef, cattle and sugar beet. The fleet of 6 minor fishing boats has had the right to operate in a 10km2 box just south of Rockall since 2009, but has operated illegally in various places since 2005. The minister for science, research, farming and fisheries is Zhou Sung, the Federal Conservative MP for Clun. Mining A bed of Lower Cretaceous sand and gravel across southern Worcestershire has been quarried on a small scale for centuries. The coal mine partly reopened in 1998 output varies from 10 to 15% of pre- closure levels depending on demand. The Hey-on-Wye’s Coppermine opened in a nearby hill in 2004 as an unprofitable, but defiant attempt at self-sufficiency. 10.5 tonnes of copper and 100 to 150 short tonnes of coal are produced each year. Some lignite has also been descovered near Pershore, but it is unvabuley small. The state-owned Assets Supervision and Administration Commission. controle all mines in the Federation's territory. The cheif commisioner is Anton Beauchamp. Manufacturing The sector largely hindges on the Longbridge autoworks and the various products of the light industrial estate at Wednesbury. West Bromwich and Worcester are also an inportant manufaturing zones. Retail This trade is focused around the shopping areas of Worcester, Dudley, Dudley port, Merry Hill town, the Merry Hill Shopping Centre, Hagley and Stourbridge. Banking There are no significant banks in the nation, but HSBC and Lloyds of London have not closed their branches in the rebel state, unlike most western banks, due to political and fiscal concerns. The rebel state’s small Federal State Mint and Federal Treasury Bank Vault are in a south Hereford suburb. Tourism The nation's leading tourist attractions are Dudley Castel, Dudley Zoo, The Hey-on-Wye Book Festival, Hereford Cathedral and Hereford's Wye Bridge. The Waseley Hills Country Park, Lickey Hills Country Park and the Victorian houses of Lickey are also major tourist atractions. Tourists and some light freight use the Staffordshire and Worcestershire Canal, Birmingham and Worcester Canal, the Dudley No. 1 Canal and Stourbridge Canal. Tourists useing of canal boats and canoes has become a major event since 2010. The Lye / Wollescote Cemetery which contains a pair of Grade II listed chapels and Lye has become well known for the large number of balti houses that are to be found along the high street. Trade *The leading market for their goods is the Netherlands, Algeria, Croatia and the C.A.R. *Most of their imports are from Venezuela, Algeria, Croatia and the Netherlands. Fiscal policy Finance # 1996- 1 Mercian Pound= 1£ # 1998-1 Mercian Pound= 0.90£ # 2000-1 Mercian Pound= 0.80£ # 2003-1 Mercian Pound= 0.51£ # 2006- 1 Mercian Pound= 0.50£ # 2008- 1 Mercian Pound= 0.80£ # 2011- 1 Mercian Pound= 1£ # 2012- 1 Mercian Pound= 1.10£ The détente survived that floods and lead to the de facto ecanomic and transportation assimilation of the nation in 2007. The Mercian Pound was pegged to the £ between 2008 and 2010, but then broke it's fiscal linkage and thus was re-floated during the European Economic Crisis of 2010-2012. Cuts have been made to the welfair system due to it's on size fits all nature (it reportedly gave to much to to few). Defence spending has also been reduced since 2009. The current chancellor of the federal exchequer is the Federal Conservative MP for North Wychavon and Droitwich Spa, Havinda Sharma. The incumbent foreign and trade minister is the Federal Labour MP for Sedgley and Gornal Wood, Lee Lyons. The nation's central banker Abdul Karim Achintya Sahitya Kumar. Aid pakages Last year the federal republic reseave the following aid pakage in 2007- *£5,000,000 gift from the UK under the Anglo-Federal Reconstruction and Reconciliation Program. *£15,000,000 loan from the UK. *£2,000,000 gift the Netherlands *£1,000,000 gift of free oil from Venezuela *£ 1,500,000 loan from Algeria * Galton Bridge railway station The 2007 restoration of Smethwick Galton Bridge railway station and the re-building of the former Galton Bridge was one of was one of the first of the many Anglo-Federal Reconstruction and Reconciliation Programs. Also see *The Federal Press Bureau * The Federal General Assembly *Worcestershire- UDI 1996 *The Gloucestershire Corridor *The evacuation of Coseley *The Tipton incident * The Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Category:Worcestershire- UDI 1996 Category:United Kingdom Category:w Category:Economics